The Wink
by Aria327
Summary: Where can you find yarn, peanuts and Draco Malfoy all in one place? Hermione Granger's mind, of course. A little trip following one girl's train of thought proves to be very interesting, especially as she rants about her favorite subject-Malfoy. One-shot.


A/N: I don't know what's going on this fic. I just randomly thought it up one night a looong time ago and now it's finally getting to me. Just to warn you, this story is written OOC, and I did that on purpose. It's supposed to be random, so just go with it. Okay, here goes…feel free to review if you feel so inclined.

_The Wink _

Hermione Granger's Mind:

I hate him. I HATE him! I will sit here and glare daggers at him until he stops being the insufferable git he is. This could take awhile…maybe I should find some extra homework to do…

FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING CRISPY! Doesn't annoying me to no end EVER get old?! Seriously.

Whoa. _Whoa. _What the _hell_?

Did he just _wink _at me?!

Did Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin King, the Prince of Darkness—what have you—really just wink at me?

Oh, that's rich.

First, he _insists_ on making me look incompetent in front of everyone. "Well _actually,_ Granger, vampires really aren't at all harmed by cloves of garlic. That's just a myth." Oh, like _he _would know. The closet thing to a vampire he's ever met is his mother.

Oh, ho! Hermione, you are _quite _the witty one. Ah… so, anywho.

Then! THEN! He has the gall to WINK at me! Ugh. Prat.

What is the world coming to?

Looking around…looking around… Merlin! No one else seems to have noticed. How can they not?! This is a situation of cataclysmic proportions. The world as we know it is coming to an end, and yet _everyone _fails to take heed. I mean, they wouldn't even know the end of the established world if it danced around in a string bikini, sang the 'Cucaracha' and then proceeded to bite them in the 'bottom side.'

Honestly.

Hmm…the Cucaracha…Mexican people…Mexican people in sombreros…_sombreros. _Mrs. Gonzalez making me wear that foul sombrero in primary school. Note to self: Find and destroy sombrero.

There he goes again…looking all _nonchalant _in his stupid, overly-priced school robes. Who wears designer robes to school? Oh, wait, Draco does. How could I forget? Only the best for Lucius' son, of course. Well, like they say, the pear doesn't fall far from the tree.

Or is it the apple? I think it's the apple. I could really go for an apple right now. With peanut butter. Gotta love peanut butter…

Hello? There is a perfectly good person to hate. Focus, Granger! Ahem. Right.

Now what? Is he staring at me? Does he really think he has _any _right whatsoever to stare at me? Oh, wait, he was taking lewd glances at Pansy in front of me. But still.

Pansy Parkinson…what a skank. I hate her, almost as much as I hate Malfoy, in fact. Not only does she make herself look bad, she makes all of womankind look like something guys can take advantage of. Again, no one seems to notice.

Oh, _now _he's looking at me. He seems confused…I don't know why. If he is as smart as he thinks he is, he should have no trouble figuring this out. It's obvious why I'm drilling a hole through his brain with my fiery stare…

Oooh…that's poetic. I should write that down somewhere…

Okay, so fiery stares. Yes, Draco Malfoy's brain in the midst of wreck and carnage…

Ew, that was nasty. Scratch that thought. Great, now my foot itches. What's up with that?

I should do some research on the Mind/Body connection. Remus did say it was very interesting. Perhaps when I get some free time…

Aww, Remus…Sirius…Sirius falling through the veil. I really should be using my time to console Harry, or at least paying attention to this Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. No, wait, I've already read this chapter, so it's okay. And Harry seems to be having fun playing hangman with Ron. All is swell in my little land.

I bet Draco owns a little piece of land. Who am I kidding? It's probably a very large piece of land. With peacocks and swans roaming about…or something. "Ooh, I'm Draco; look at me with all my money and power and minions. Ooh." Prick.

Oh, no. I'm sure he donates ten percent of his fortune to orphanages and medical clinics all over the United Kingdom. And then he spends all of his free time going on mission trips to Cambodia and Zimbabwe.

I think an eye-roll is sufficient at this moment in time. Maybe even accompanied by a snort. There we go.

Oh, Ron, always the funny one. The word he just picked for hangman was "indubitably." Indubitably! Ah…he never fails to amuse me.

Oh, dear. I chuckled aloud instead of in the privacy of my own mind. Great, now Pansy is looking at me. How Dumbledore ever made her a prefect is beyond me. I bet she doesn't even know how to spell the word, for Bob's sake. Look away, skank! You don't have anything on me!

Yarn is the niftiest invention _ever_. I've decided. In fact, I'm going to use the aforementioned yarn to make some more hats for the house-elves. Poor things, so many are still enslaved…

Wait, how long has it been since you've stopped glaring daggers at Malfoy? Far too long, surely. Here I go again.

What's with him, anyway? Does he _seriously _think that he is all high and mighty? Self, please note that he is not…far from it as a matter of fact. Merlin's hotdog, I will never understand how he can be so evil and yet so—

SPASTIC PEANUTS!! Who just threw that parchment wad at me? Oh, it was Harry…he was trying to toss it to Ron, but, alas, Harry is neither athletic nor coordinated. I bet deep down though he'd be an awesome interpretive dancer. Anywho, back on task. Ahem.

Malfoy. I _loathe _him—everything about him, for that matter. I hate everything from his annoyingly straight teeth right down to his perfectly polished shoes. I mean, who does he think he is, anyway? Queen Elizabeth? Wait…Malfoy in a fancy dress with a tiara? Oh, dear, I just snorted. But _that _image is most certainly one that I cannot help but chuckle at.

Oh, curses! Class is over, and I didn't even meet my Hating Malfoy quota for the day. Alas, this just means I shall have to work twice as hard on it tomorrow. Idea! Perhaps I can make Malfoy embarrassed over this little wink…Ooo, here he comes now.

"Hello, Malfoy."

"Why are you talking to me Mudblood?" Malfoy spat. Good, all the more reason for me to hate him.

"Why did you wink at me earlier in class today?" There—confrontation started. Now, for him to get embarrassed. Muwhaha.

"…What?" Please…he's trying to act like he has no idea what I'm talking about.

"Don't act like you have no idea what I'm talking about, Malfoy. I saw what you did."

"Right…" he said slowly. "Well, don't flatter yourself, Granger. If this "wink" did occur, as you say, then it was more than likely just an involuntary twitch. Now, move out of my way."

An involuntary twitch!? A likely story…I'm just walking away and I'm not looking back. Yes, that's what I'll do. I hate him. I HATE him.

…

Merlin, I want him.

W.I.N.K.

Draco Malfoy's Mind:

Who does she think she is, claiming that I winked at her? I most _certainly _did not do anything of the sort. She really is out of her mind, that one. Yet no one seems to want to believe me. They must know I'm right, though.

Why would I wink at her, anyway? I can't stand her, and she even knows that. _Me _wink at _her? _Really, what an absurd idea. I would never do such a thing…would I?

No, I wouldn't. I hate her. I HATE her.

…

Merlin, I want her.


End file.
